


Mary Sue Meets the Real Heero Yuy

by WingedPanther73



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Dark Comedy, F/M, Satire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-18
Updated: 2012-11-18
Packaged: 2017-11-18 22:22:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/565909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WingedPanther73/pseuds/WingedPanther73
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mary Sue interrupts Heero Yuy while he's on a mission.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mary Sue Meets the Real Heero Yuy

Title: Mary Sue Meets the Real Heero Yuy  
Author: WingedPanther73  
Pairing(s)/Characters: 1  
Rating: PG  
Summary: This takes place in episode 2 of the series, shortly before Releena's birthday party.  
Warnings: Has a suggestive scene.  
Disclaimer: Gundam Wing, its names and characters belong to Bandai/Sunrise. Four lines of dialog were taken from Episode 2 of the series.  
Beta Reader: Sybil Rowan

Heero stared at the screen in front of him. Hacking into computers wasn't quite as simple as the movies made it seem. Fortunately, Dr. J had been collecting passwords for various military computers for a long time. Lots of advance hard work paid off as Heero reviewed the available weapons for destroying his Gundam. The Alliance wouldn't settle for simply ignoring the existence of it because it was at the bottom of the ocean.

Once he had finished locating the torpedoes he would need, he performed a simple SQL injection to discover the administrative password to the school's computers. He smiled and shook his head slightly. Compared to the military, the school's computers were a joke.

UPDATE FEES SET AMT_PAID=25000 WHERE STUDENT_ID='HEERO YUY' AND FEE_TYPE='ENTRANCE'

"Entrance fees unpaid... cleared"

UPDATE FEES SET AMT_PAID=300000 WHERE STUDENT_ID='HEERO YUY' AND FEE_TYPE='BOARD'

"Boarding fees unpaid... cleared"

UPDATE FUNDS SET AMT_PAID=400000 WHERE STUDENT_ID='HEERO YUY' AND FEE_TYPE='BURSARY'

"Bursary funds.. cleared"

UPDATE CREDIT SET RATING=579 WHERE STUDENT_ID='HEERO YUY' AND AGENCY='EQUIFAX'

"Financial check on Heero Yuy... no problem."

Heero logged out quickly and climbed down the wall to his waiting horse. As he reached his horse, a girl with short blond hair stepped out from around one of the bushes. "Heero, I've been watching you! You're amazing!"

Heero raised an eyebrow as her voice grew husky, her hand fluttering at her throat. "Releena told me about the flight suit, Heero. About the falling ship." Heero's eyes narrowed dangerously. He was having enough trouble with Releena without another girl causing problems.

"Heero, I think what you're doing is wonderful." Her hand unhooked the top button of her blouse. "I... I want you to know... I support you.. " Another button was unhooked. "Completely." A third button.

This was getting completely out of hand. Heero had no time for this. He pulled out his gun and leveled it at the girl's head. She gasped, a touch of pink coloring her cheeks. "I understand, Heero. I'll do whatever you want... I won't fight you."

"What's your name?" His gun didn't waver.

"Mary Sue."

"Goodbye, Mary Sue." He pulled the trigger, snapping her head back in a spray of blood, breasts straining to free themselves as she arched back into the bush. Now all he had to do was get to those torpedoes in time.


End file.
